


Bad Idea

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have listened to that inner voice that had told him it was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr writing challenge, prompt of restless. Not the least bit slashy. Probably.

Their studio wasn't really big enough for pacing, especially not with Tomoya's full drum kit set up in it, but that wasn't stopping Kazuki from trying. Pacing and eating the hamburger he had grabbed on his full retreat back to the studio. At least there was no one else around to tell him to stop? Of course that was because they were only about fifteen minutes into their lunch break. The others were probably still waiting for their food. If they weren't still bickering over where to go.

“You know, you should sit while you eat. Pacing like that is bad for the digestion.”

“... Nasubi....”

The other guitarist plopped himself down on the floor in the middle of Kazuki's pacing circuit with a suspiciously large McDonald's bag, pulling out a burger of his own. 

“Pull up some floor and tell me all about it?”

Kazuki managed to sit down for a whole ten seconds before he was up and pacing again, though without the burger this time. Or, well, doing the best he could with the small space.

“That bad?” Kuina said between bites.”Where did you go, anyway?”

“I sort of had a lunch date with one of the office girls,” he confessed, huffing a sigh as he plopped down next to his friend again.

“Ah, was it Ayako-san? Or Momiko-san?”

“Not that it really matters, but it was Hana-san. Only she confessed to me before we even got to the place we were going for lunch and, well...”

And Kazuki had panicked, stammering incoherently for a minute or two before running away like the coward he was. He had made a complete idiot of himself, like usual. Anyone's guess how he had gotten to this age and still couldn't figure out how to interact with women without turning into a complete blithering idiot.

“Wait, let me guess, you panicked, stammered something incoherent, and ran away?” Kuina said, gently nudging his shoulder. “You're too cute, that's your problem. No wonder all the girls love you.”

“... Nasubi, you're not helping,” he huffed.

“Here,” his friend said, handing him another burger, “eat up, you'll feel better with a full stomach. And I promise not to tell the others what happened.”

Kazuki didn't believe _that_ for one second, but the idea of having another burger was too tempting for him to resist. Not like this was the first time he'd gotten flustered over someone confessing to him. Probably wouldn't be the last, either.


End file.
